Sleep Over
by Jess-The-Vampire
Summary: (( First Tomco One-Shot)) Tom and Marco have a movie night.


"Hey careful you!"

Tom immediately and protectively caught his prized _Love Sentence_ Record before it hit the ground. He looked it over carefully , making sure there weren't any marks or smudges or anything, then he gave Marco a look.

Marco shrugged sheepishly, "Sorry tom, i was just checking it out and I think I might knocked up against it..."

Tom put the record back carefully, giving it one last look before he acknowledged his friend.

"Just be careful, that record is kinda one of a kind...I keep it in my room because the carriage moves, it could fall off and get scratched..", he told him, "And...and i'd rather something didn't set me off...especially on you.."

Marco smiled gently, "I'll be more careful next time, promise..."

Tom always did his best to keep himself calm whenever Marco came over to hang out, he was getting better at controlling himself , sure, but anything was possible. Today they were going to have a movie night in tom's room, considering tom didn't want to run into his parents.

Especially not when he was hanging out with Marco, it wouldn't end well.

He had to bring in a TV and place it in front of his bed, the servants already brought them plenty of snacks to keep them busy, so it seemed as if they were all set. Marco was asked to bring the movies however, perhaps because movies that came from the underworld weren't exactly...safe for humans to watch.

Marco has offered to have the movie night at his own home, but then Star invited Janna over and it was clear that wouldn't end well.

Tom took a seat on his bed, trying to get himself comfortable among all the blankets he had added to keep them warm.

Not that Marco needed them, it was typically hot in the underworld, so hot that his favorite hoodie was currently tied around his waist to keep himself cool, or at least make him sweat much less.

Although Marco wouldn't have minded if tom could find some kind of way of turning off that lava fountain he kept practically next to his bed.

Marco sat next to him, only after putting a superhero flick in the DVR, and finding the remote.

The last time they had a movie night, it was to make up for missing the Mackie Hand marathon. Marco could only assume Tom dug deep in order to find every Mackie hand movie he could get his hands on in order for them to marathon them.

And they did, despite tom's clear confusion and constant remarks while watching.

At least when they both fell asleep Marco didn't have to worry about explaining just why Mackie Hand was attempting to destroy a man with only his pinky, without any usage of magic.

He could only hope something like a modern and popular superhero film wouldn't require his geek knowledge.

The suddenly the lava fountain stopped running, tom had snapped and turned it off, Marco couldn't be sure if this was because Tom had noticed all his sweating or maybe he just wanted the room darker but either way Marco was grateful to have the room cooler.

"So...", Tom started, trying to make things less awkward between them, "Thanks for agreeing to bring a movie, I really wasn't sure if anything I owned would well...work for humans..."

"Hey, you know me, safety is not something to look over...", he said, as the menu came on, "Plus I love this movie, I tried to get star to see it with me when it was out in theaters but she kinda ended up zapping the screen (Don't ask), and she got kicked out..."

" Did she think she could help the characters on the screen with her magic?" Tom questioned.

"Something like that..."

The demon chuckled a bit, "I guess I can't be surprised...", he grabbed some snacks on the bed for them to share as Marco pressed the play button.

-

Honestly tom was enjoying himself, it wasn't a common thing for him to spend time with actual friends, so these tended to be the highlights in his usually sad and hard life as prince of the underworld.

Marco provided great company.

The two of them had a bowl of chips perched between them, and they both constantly stuffed their faces as they watched superheroes beat the heck out of their villains, tom wanted Marco to explain the villain's extremely confusing plan, but he didn't feel like bothering him.

They were three quarters of the way through the movie however, when tom felt Marco lend against his shoulder, falling asleep.

Tom didn't flinch, partially from the shock, but also because he didn't want Marco to wake up while like this, it'd be too awkward.

He wondered just how many times Marco had seen this movie, because Marco seemed to be mouthing it word for word in his sleep, and it took every instinct he could muster for tom to not laugh right now.

What a nerd.

"Guess we'll just have to re-watch it together later..." The demon mumbled to himself, he shoved some more food into his mouth and reached for the remote, turning the movie off for now.

He moved their snacks out of the way carefully, before falling back onto the bed, Marco still snuggling against him. No point in watching the movie if he didn't have an alert movie-buddy, might as well save it for another day.

He probably could've woken Marco up and told him to go home and get some rest, but he seemed too tired to move tonight. He looked rather peaceful, he stopped mouthing the words and was instead trying to make himself comfortable, he shivered.

On instinct, tom untied the hoodie around his friend's waist carefully and gently put it back on him, he worried about waking him up during the process but it seemed Marco was too out of it, he remained asleep through the whole ordeal.

Thank goodness.

Slightly blushing, tom let his friend snuggle in and make himself comfortable next to him.

Tom sighed and pulled some blankets over them, he'd have a lot of explaining to do in the morning.

Maybe next morning, they could listen to his record together and eat breakfast in his room, any excuse to spend more time with the human and less with his parents was perfectly fine with tom at this point.

He smiled gently at the sleeping human before closing his eyes and resting against him.

"G'night Marco..."


End file.
